Una Opción Futura
by Da3n3rysTargary3nStark
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive tiene la oportunidad de ver un posible futuro. ¿Dejará que el demonio se quede con su prometida? ¿Luchará por ella? SebastianxElizabeth / CielxElizabeth
1. Una visión del futuro

_**Una Opción Futura**_

El conde Phantomhive se había visto obligado a acompañar a su prometida a aquella aburrida feria. Soma y Agni, siempre inoportunos, se habían unido a la "cita".

Sebastian había llevado a una insistente Elizabeth hasta la noria, tras conseguirle obedientemente varios peluches, y un enorme algodón de azúcar. Me pregunté por enésima vez qué diablos hacía ese demonio cumpliendo cada ínfimo deseo de mi prometida.

¿_Qué le dio de repente con ella_? ¿No era _mi_ mayordomo? ¿No debería estar cumpliendo _mis_ deseos? ¿_Por qué sigue a__**mi prometida**__como si fuese su perrito faldero_?

Me vi ante una de esas absurdas _"Casas de adivinación"_. ¿Podría ser peor? Me resigné a entrar, decidido a no buscarlos como un cachorro perdido. Según me fui acercando, una extraña niebla me envolvió.

-Ciel Phantomhive... Conde... tu futuro es negro, negro como la pez...

¿De dónde salía aquella voz? ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Por qué se difuminaba mi vista? ¿Era hora de llamar a Sebastian? Y... ¿Para qué ver cómo el demonio devoraba mi alma?

-No voy a hacerte daño. Quiero ayudarte... A ver el peligro ante el que tú mismo te has cegado. Es mi tarea... ¿Quieres ver? Un pequeño vistazo a tu actual futuro...

Caí, sentado sobre un sillón aparecido de ninguna parte, y mi vista se nubló por completo...

_Y de forma repentina, una figura se distinguió_

-¿Lo negarás, Elizabeth?

La voz era inconfundible. No era capaz de moverme, pero la escena fue aclarándose a mi alrededor. Ella se sujetaba el vientre, sobre la tela azul cyan de su impoluto vestido. Parecía algo mayor, tal vez 16 años. Sebastian se veía igual que siempre, pero eso no me sorprendió. Lo que realmente no entendía era por qué él se dirigía a ella de esa forma tan poco distante.

-No considero necesario que Ciel lo sepa aún. Si el bebé...

Sebastian se acercó aún más a ella, y Lizzy retrocedió hasta quedar atrapada contra la pared. Seguía evitando mirar a mi mayordomo.

-Ese bebé es fuerte. El embarazo irá bien y lo sabes.

Meros centímetros los separaban, y yo no hacía más que preguntarme por qué Lizzy no le pedía que se alejase. Sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo (aunque sabía que aquella era mi habitación), solo podía irritarme la irrespetuosa actitud de mi mayordomo.

-Podría ser una niña.

-Es un niño.

-Sebastian...

Él la tomó por el mentón, pasó un brazo por la delgada cintura y dejó sus labios a meros milímetros de los de ella. Lizzy parecía haberse congelado.

-Por mucho que le llames no acudirá. Cree que debe "portarse bien" contigo, pero no es capaz de devolver tus sentimientos. Sabe que al final solo te causará dolor... ¿Acaso no es cruel? Descuida lo más importante y así su hermosa doncella cae en las garras del anhelante demonio...

-Aléjate de mí, Sebastian. Ciel sigue siendo mi esposo.

Él ladeó un poco la cabeza, antes de desplazarse hasta el pálido cuello de mi prometida y darle un beso lo suficientemente rudo como para dejar una marca al instante.

Elizabeth se mordía los labios, como reprimiendo cualquier sonido. Tenía sus blancas y temblorosas manos sobre el pecho de mi mayordomo, pero no podía saber si intentaba apartarlo o acercarlo. Me empezó a doler el pecho ante la idea de Lizzy siéndome infiel.

-No se comporta como tal –susurró el demonio al oído de Elizabeth-. Jamás lo hará. Pero yo puedo darte calor... Si me lo permites –lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, antes de morderlo un poco-. Sabes que es cierto.

Elizabeth intentó alejarse, y noté esa extraña expresión en su cara, como si fuera de cristal y estuviese a punto de romperse.

¿Tan mal la había tratado? ¿Era yo tan mal esposo?

Mis pensamientos quedaron suspendidos cuando Sebastian la tomó con fuerza de la cintura y la apretó más contra si, besándola... a lo francés. Quise matarlo, pensando en como nunca había compartido con mi prima más que sus abrazos forzados. Pero se me heló la sangre en las venas cuando las manos de Lizzy, aún temblando, pasaron del pecho al cuello del demonio, sus dedos enredándose entre los negros cabellos de aquel ser.

Pude notar la desesperación en ella, como si tuviese helado todo el cuerpo y Sebastian –tal como indicó anteriormente- le proporcionase calor.

Abrazados, entrelazados en un beso ardiente, pude ver que los dedos de Sebastian se movían por la espalda de Lizzy, liberándola de la ropa como si lo hubiese hecho ya miles de veces... Lo cual seguramente fuese cierto, pero... ¿con ella?

La ropa quedó tirada en torno mi cama, y pese a desear apartar la mirada, la piel de Elizabeth me impedía cerrar los ojos.

El cabello dorado, ondulado, caía sobre su espalda y hombros. Los pechos, no pequeños, pero tampoco exageradamente grandes, rozaban el pecho –ahora desnudo- del demonio, lo cual ocultaba sus pezones. Hasta que el mismo Sebastian la tumbó sobre la cama, no pude apreciar ese hermoso color rosado. Ella estaba libre de todo vello, dato que pude percibir cuando el mayordomo demonio empezó a besarla-en-todas-partes, arrancándole gemidos placenteros. El demonio parecía estar usando los colmillos, porque a su paso dejaba un rastro de chupetones y líneas rojas paralelas. Elizabeth aferraba las negras sábanas de satén con las uñas, pero cuando se introdujo entre sus piernas, pasó a aferrar de nuevo los hombros y la cabellera de Sebastian, aunque no con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle daño.

-¡A-Ahh!

La observé allí, abierta de piernas con la boca del demonio sobre su doncellez, gimiendo mientras lágrimas transparentes corrían por sus mejillas. Las manos del demonio dejaron los rozados pezones de ella para abrirla aún más... Antes de introducir –de golpe- su dedo índice en la húmeda calidez, lo cual la hizo arquearse y soltar otro grito ahogado.

-¿Le gusta esto, Milady?

Los ojos del demonio relucían, mirándola como si fuese su comida preferida, o algo así. Ella gimió y le clavó las uñas en los hombros como toda respuesta... Lo que no pareció satisfacer al demonio. Añadió otro dedo, jugó con ella hasta que obtuvo su respuesta.

-¡S-Sí!

La sonrisa de suficiencia que él le regaló entonces fue bastante aterradora.

-¿Milady quiere más? Vamos, tan solo pídalo...

Elizabeth estaba a punto de… Algo. Podía verlo con claridad en su rostro. No parecía ser capaz de razonar, o de decir algo, para el caso.

-P-Por favor… S-Sebast…

No pudo seguir, pues es el demonio volvió a su lugar entre sus piernas. No vi qué le hizo, pero la mano izquierda del demonio estaba jugando con sus hermosos pechos mientras su boca y su mano derecha trabajaban en su feminidad. Elizabeth se aferró a los hombros del mayordomo con fuerza, tanta que por primera vez, le hizo sangrar.

La tensión en ella llegó a un punto crítico, antes de liberarse con violencia. Un largo, ronco y lujurioso sonido salió de entre sus labios, poco antes de que Sebastian alzase la cabeza, lamiendo de sus labios una sustancia transparente.

Mientras se frotaba contra ella, piel contra piel, se inclinó a besarla, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella.

La envidia y la ira se entrelazaron en mí. Sebastian ya iba a quitarme mi alma. ¿También a Elizabeth? ¡Ella es _**MÍ PROMETIDA**_!

Pero era el _miembro viril_ de Sebastian lo que ella llevó (con las manos del demonio guiándola) hasta su húmeda cavidad.

Una vez la parte inicial del glande estuvo dentro de ella, Sebastian colocó sus manos a ambos lados de Elizabeth antes de penetrarla con una fuerza tan primaria como la noche que los rodeaba.

Adquirió un ritmo irregular, de modo que cada unión arrancaba de ella un extraño sonido.

-¿Me siente, Milady?

Elizabeth rodeaba sus caderas con las piernas, como exigiéndole que se acercara más. Gimió el nombre del demonio, con las manos en su fuerte espalda, dejando rojos surcos tras el paso de sus uñas, lo cual lejos de molestar al mayordomo, parecía excitarle.

_En ese momento todo se fue al infierno_

La apariencia humana del demonio desapareció, liberando su verdadera forma. Contemplé horrorizado como aquel ser quedaba sobre mi prometida, tomándola con fuerza, rugiendo de placer, rodeándola con toda esa… ¿Maldad? ¿Corrupción?

Lo peor de todo fue que Elizabeth seguía besándole, y atrayéndole más, acogiéndole entre sus blancas piernas. Él hacía algo…

Aquél aura que emanaba. _Posesivo. Hambriento._ Era asfixiante… Y erótico. Como si estuviese _marcando_ a su compañera.

Por los sonidos que ella emitía, le gustaba.

Sentí mi corazón desgarrarse. Les vi copular, y aunque ya había visto antes la verdadera forma de Sebastian, solo en aquel instante comprendí la totalidad del asunto. Justo en ese instante, cuando el contraste era tan notable, comprendí la naturaleza del demonio, en su papel de seducir a su presa, marcarla y prepararla antes de devorarla por completo.

A través del shock, me pregunté qué podría desear Sebastian de Elizabeth (dejando a un lado lo obvio). ¿No le bastaba con mi alma? ¿Deseaba tomar también la de Elizabeth?

_Ese bebé es fuerte. El embarazo irá bien, y lo sabes_

¿Querría a ese bebé? ¿Qué podría querer de un no-nato? En ese momento, los amantes llegaron al cénit del placer. Cuando varios minutos después Sebastian salió de ella, ambos gimieron.

Pude observar una pequeña cantidad de semen saliendo de ella, a lo que Elizabeth cerró las piernas en el acto, como si deseara impedir que aquella sustancia saliese.

Hasta no haberlo visto, no se me ocurrió la opción más lógica, que tal vez lo explicase todo… Una opción que me asqueaba y desesperaba: El bebé… El padre de ese bebé era Sebastian.

_Todo volvió a disolverse en niebla, antes de aclararse en una escena diferente_

Era Elizabeth, más joven. O, con más exactitud, en la actualidad. Estaba en la noria, junto a Sebastian, en lo más alto. Ella miraba hacia abajo, pero parecía algo triste.

-Sebastian –su voz sonaba algo rota-… ¿Crees que Ciel me odia?

Me estremecí. ¿Cómo diablos podía pensar eso? No… _¿Yo la hice pensar eso?_ ¿Tal vez es el motivo de que se entregase a él? Pero…

Los ojos del demonio relucieron con un demoníaco brillo. Ella no se dio cuenta, o tal vez no quiso enterarse.

-Milady… Temo no poder asegurar nada respecto al Joven Amo, pero…

-No. No intentes justificarlo, por favor. Sé que odia mis abrazos, mi cercanía… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué… Qué puedo hacer? Fingirme débil no me ha ayudado…-no parecía escucharle, perdida como estaba en su autocompasión-.

-No, por supuesto que no, Milady. Sois magnífica, de cualquiera de las maneras. Y… Aunque tal vez sea malo de mi parte decirlo… Si el Joven Amo no es capaz de apreciarla… Entonces, solo tal vez…

Estaba _demasiado cerca_ de ella. Pero Elizabeth estaba demasiado deprimida para notarlo. Seguía viendo sin ver hacia abajo.

-Si cayese desde aquí… Si muriese, ¿Él lloraría? ¿Estaría triste, aunque fuese momento? ¿Se alegraría? –se giró hacia él- ¿Seb…?

La besó. Un mero roce de labios, pero seguía siendo mucho más de lo que yo hubiese compartido con ella jamás.

Elizabeth se sonrojó por completo. Parecía totalmente perdida. Él acarició su rostro, como si lo desgarrase un fuerte deseo.

-Si he de merecer el infierno por desear ver una sonrisa en vuestros labios, Milady, yo mismo entraré, sin tan siquiera mirar atrás.

Ella se veía frágil. Quería levantarme y abrazarla, pero me recordé a mí mismo que no estaba allí. Recordé que nunca había estado con ella, ni siquiera antes de _aquel mes_. Siempre se había tratado de mí, o de lo buena que podría ser ella como mi esposa. Jamás la había abrazado, ni le había dicho que era bonita, ni había intentado hacerla sonreír… ¿Cuán sola se había sentido?

Por ello, cuando vi cómo la besaba, cómo se deslizaban las silenciosas lágrimas por su hermoso rostro, supe que yo tendría la culpa de todo lo que él pudiese hacerle. Y me planteé seriamente si debía detenerlo. Él podía darle cierta felicidad, bien lo había podido ver… _¿Por qué me enfurecía la idea?_

-N-No…-la voz de mi prometida sonaba absolutamente destrozada- P-Por favor… S-Sebastian… Te lo ruego… -sus lágrimas caían ya como un torrente ininterrumpido por sus mejillas- Yo… ¡Le amo tanto! Tan solo…

El demonio mostró una extraña expresión en su cara… ¿Odio? ¿Ira? Pero sabía con solo mirarle que no estaba dirigida a ella.

-Él es… _Insoportable_. Aceptaré vuestra decisión, Milady. Pero… Por favor, permitidme ayudaros en lo posible…

Asintió, levemente cohibida. Y dejó que la abrazara. La noria había seguido moviéndose, y ya se encontraban cerca del suelo. Elizabeth volvió a ponerse aquella expresión que, ya había logrado reconocer, era su absolutamente falsa.

-B-Bueno… V-Vamos a reunirnos todos, ¿sí?

_Y la escena volvió a desvanecerse_

_Y yo estaba ante el puesto de las nubes de azúcar._

Soma y Agni se acercaban, dirigiéndose hacia la noria. Elizabeth y Sebastian se acercaban, en cambio, por el lado contrario.

No pude soportarlo, y recorrí corriendo los pocos metros que me separaban de ella.

Llegué jadeando, aún a pesar del poco espacio recorrido, pero valió la pena.

La abracé con fuerza, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Inspiré su aroma como si fuera un bálsamo… Lo cual, asombrosamente, fue cierto. Respirar su aroma, me hizo más bien que cualquier medicamento que me hubiesen dado jamás. Ella, aún sorprendida por mi repentina muestra de afecto, me devolvió el abrazo.

-¿C-Ciel? Estás… ¿Estás… bien?

Asentí, mirando sobre su hombro hacia mi mayordomo. Parecía… ¿Celoso?

Sonreí levemente, apretando más a Lizzy contra mí, y su expresión irritada se hizo más pronunciada.

Le di a Lizzy un leve beso en los labios, antes de dedicarle la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Finalmente la solté, y me aparté un poco para mirarla.

Estaba sonrojada, y confundida… Pero también feliz. _Sobretodo_ feliz.

-C-Ciel…

Soma seguía boquiabierto. Y Agni, aunque intentaba ocultarlo, también.

Ligeramente enfadado, me dirigí hacia ellos:

-Soma, Agni… Lamento deciros que, por ahora, estoy en una _cita_, con _mi prometida_, y me encantaría poder pasar tiempo con ella. Así que he de pedirte, Sebastian, que los lleves de vuelta.

Los ojos de mi _mayordomo_ se entrecerraron. Podía ver con claridad que la idea de dejarme solo con Elizabeth no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Pero no le dejaría objetar.

-Es una orden. Acompáñalos de vuelta a la mansión… Y _espérame allí_.

Apretó los labios, disgustado, pero cuando Lizzy le miró era todo servilismo de nuevo. Pese a todas las quejas de aquel par de tontos, se los llevó.

Y yo, al fin, pude disfrutar de verdad de la compañía de mi prometida.

Y saborear sus labios…

E inspirar su aroma…

_Me niego a entregártela, Sebastian Michaelis… ¡Hoy empieza la lucha por el corazón de Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford!_

**N/A:** Sé que San Valentín ya pasó, pero… Bueno, ¡Aún estamos en Febrero! Y aquí está mi "Especial de San Valentín" de Kuroshitsuji… Siendo esta mi primera historia en este Fandom! :D


	2. Elizabeth

_N/A:_ Bueno... me seguía preguntando qué pensaría Elizabeth de la actitud de Ciel y la repentina rivalidad entre amo y mayordomo. Aquí el segundo y último capi de _una opción futura_. Aclaro que tienen quince años (Elizabeth) y catorce (Ciel). Pero en esa época ( ) las cosas se hacían de otra forma, así que no me critiquen por ello, ¿sí?

_Elizabeth_

Es curioso como un par de horas pueden cambiarte la vida por completo.

Hace dos semanas, cuando forcé a Ciel a acompañarme a la feria, mi mundo entero se puso del revés.

C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S

_Había empezado igual que siempre que salía con mi querido primo:_

Él aburriéndose y evitándome en lo posible, mientras Soma y Agni (se habían unido) me seguían a las atracciones.

Dolida, acabé pidiéndole a Sebastian que me consiguiera algunos peluches (no me atrevía a pedírselo a Ciel), lo cual hizo su característica eficiencia, ganando para mí un enorme caballo plateado y una pantera negra, los mayores premios adquiribles en el lugar. Me entró hambre, y me consiguió un gran algodón de azúcar que le hice comer conmigo, antes de arrastrarle a la noria.

La mira apática de Ciel había superado mi límite de tolerancia, y si tenía que seguir viéndole así, dudaba ser capaz de contener las lágrimas. Pero Sebastian fue muy amable conmigo, llevándome a la mejor cabina, colocando el peluche de modo que no nos molestase.

Yo agradecí en silencio su presencia, pero cuando la noria llegó a lo alto, deteniéndose, no pude contener la pregunta.

-Sebastian... ¿Crees que Ciel me odia?

_Porque desde luego cerca no me quiere..._

Yo seguí mirando a través del cristal de la cabina, consciente de lo lejos que estábamos del suelo. De alguna manera, todo parecía menos real a esta altitud. Casi podía hablar de Ciel sin que ello me desgarrase por dentro.

-Milady –dijo él, su voz una confortable cadencia en mis oídos-... Temo no poder asegurar nada respecto al Joven Amo, pero...

-No –le frené secamente-. No intentes justificarlo, por favor. Sé que odia mis abrazos, mi cercanía... ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué –mi voz vaciló-... Qué puedo hacer? Fingirme débil no me ha ayudado...

Tía Angelina estaba equivocada. Ciel me considera débil e inútil, me aborrece por ello... Pero, ¿quién me asegura que no me aborrecería más si supiese la verdad?

-No, por supuesto que no, Milady. Sois magnífica, de cualquiera de las maneras –su voz flotaba hacia mí, casi llegando a curar un poco mi herido corazón... _Casi_-. Y... Aunque tal vez sea malo de parte decirlo... Si el Joven Amo no es capaz de apreciarla... Entonces, solo tal vez...

No le estaba prestando mucha atención. Mi vista seguía anclada en el suelo, muchos metros por debajo de nosotros, preguntándome cuánto podría dolerme una caída así.

-Si cayese desde aquí... Si muriese, ¿él lloraría? ¿Estaría triste, aunque fuese un momento? ¿Se alegraría? –sentí el calor de su presencia junto a mí, y finalmente me giré a mirarle. Estaba increíblemente cerca, y la determinación brillaba en sus ojos rojizos-. ¿Seb...?

No pude terminar, pues él había presionado mis labios con los suyos. Su calor pareció inundarme, anclándome al presente y alejándome de mis antiguos pensamientos suicidas. Sentí la sangre cubrir mis mejillas, y supe con seguridad que me había sonrojado. _Sebastian me ha besado... (¡Mi Primer Beso!) ¿Por qué? ¿Quería silenciarme y no vio otra forma? O tal vez..._

No me atrevía a pensar en la alternativa.

Él me acarició, su mano derecha libre del omnipresente guante blanco, sus uñas negras sobre la perfección de su pálida piel. _Se veían bien..._

Pero sus ojos... Parecían repentinamente iluminados por un fuego interior, mientras –lo abría jurado- sentía una fuerte, indomable necesidad saliendo de él, como si se estuviese muriendo y yo fuese su única salvación posible.

-Si he de merecer el infierno por desear ver una sonrisa en vuestros labios, Milady, entraré por mi mismo, sin mirar atrás ni arrepentirme.

Aquel calor suyo me había rodeado por completo, y he de admitirme a mi misma que _deseé_ sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos. Una confirmación de sus palabras, diciéndome que, a él al menos, le importaba.

Entonces volvió a rozar mis labios, lentamente, y su lengua los acarició con delicadeza, como pidiéndome permiso. Entreabrí mis labios, dejándole entrar, deleitándome en su aroma.

Un almizcle poderoso, masculino, salvaje y... _erótico_, que me hacía perder la cabeza, y querer que el tiempo se congelara en ese instante, con su aroma envolviendo cada centímetro de mi piel –lo _sentía_ sobre mí-, su lengua bailando con la mía, sus brazos a mi alrededor...

Lenta, pero implacable seducción, borrando el dolor y dejando en su lugar este fuerte sentimiento... _Lujuria en su máximo exponente, haciéndome querer arrancarme la ropa, ofrecerme a él en este mismo lugar..._

Y la imagen de Ciel, y sus ojos vacíos cuando volvió, parpadeó tras mis ojos, devolviéndome a mi realidad.

Realmente no quería alejarme de Sebastian, pero me forcé a hacerlo, aún si sentía un frío desgarrador sin él.

-N-No... P-Por favor, Sebastian... Te lo ruego –me percaté por vez primera de las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas-... Yo... ¡Le amo tanto! –_aunque seguramente él me odia con todas sus fuerzas-_ Tan solo...

Una oscura expresión cubrió su rostro.

-Él es... _Insoportable_ –casi dejé ir un suspiro de alivio, al comprobar que no estaba enfadado conmigo-_._ Aceptaré vuestra decisión, Milady. Pero... Por favor, permitidme ayudaros en lo posible...

Asentí, cohibida y temerosa de que volviese a besarme, ya que dudaba ser capaz de alejarme de él otra vez. Pero Sebastian solo me abrazó, y me sentí viva en sus brazos, mis lágrimas desvaneciéndose en su calor.

Nuestra cabina estaba llegando al suelo, y él me dejó ir. _Casi me quejé por ello, pero en el último minuto conseguí controlarme._ Volví a ponerme mi "máscara de felicidad", centrándome en el caballo y el puma que me esperaban en el carruaje. Evitando pensar en mi prometido, o lo bien que se sentían los besos de su mayordomo.

-B-Bueno... V-Vamos a reunirnos todos, ¿sí?

Asintió, antes de salir de la cabina. Me tendió la mano, y cuando volví a tener los pies sobre el suelo, se inclinó respetuosamente y me la besó, enviando un torrente de calor por mis venas.

Con esfuerzo evité sonrojarme, y fuimos hacia el puesto de nubes de azúcar, donde Ciel parecía estar congelado.

Respiré hondo, preparándome para decirle alguna excusa y volver a casa, sin casi notar que Soma y Agni se acercaban por el lado contrario... Pero entonces Ciel echó a correr hacia mí.

Llegó jadeante, aunque no habrían sido más de dos metros, y me abrazó con toda su fuerza. Le sentí respirar contra mi cuello, completamente confundida, antes de forzarme a reaccionar y abrazarle de vuelta.

_¿Qué podría haber pasado?_

-¿C-Ciel? Estás... ¿Estás... bien?

Asintió, mirando sobre mi hombro. _¿Era desafío lo que veía en sus ojos?_ Me apretó más contra sí, como si temiese que algo me arrebatara de sus brazos. Sonrió, una posesiva y extraña sonrisa que no recordaba haberle visto desde su cuarto cumpleaños, cuando el tío Vincent le regaló un juguete especial –un arca de Noé-, y yo intenté acercarme a jugar con él. _Su sonrisa posesiva..._

Pero entonces hizo algo aún más raro: rozó mis labios con los suyos, antes de dedicarme su sonrisa verdadera, esa que no había visto desde la muerte de mis tíos.

La sangre cubrió mis mejillas por segunda vez en aquel extraño día, y aún seguía confundida por sus actos, repentinamente cariñosos, pero... Estaba feliz.

_No me odiaNo me odiaNomeodiaNomeodiaNomeodia NomeodiaNome odiaNomeodiaNomeodiaNomeodia NomeodiaNomeodiaNomeodiaNome odiaNomeodiaNomeodiaNomeodia NomeodiaNomeodiaNomeodiaNome odia..._

-C-Ciel...

No vi nada. No escuché nada. Sencillamente me quedé allí, mirando a la nada, tocando mis labios con mis dedos, intentando ocultar su ligera hinchazón, y rezando a todos los dioses que conocía por que Ciel no pudiese notar a Sebastian en mí, pues yo aún lo saboreaba, embriagante, en mi boca, y toda mi piel conservaba su aroma...

-... a la mansión... _Y espérame allí_.

Volví a la realidad de golpe –otra vez- y miré a Sebastian, que mantenía con esfuerzo su expresión estoica.

Quise abrazarle y preguntarle qué estaba mal, qué le había dicho Ciel, pero no me atreví a moverme.

Soma, bendito sea, empezó a quejarse, distrayéndome de Sebastian y sus hipnotizadores ojos.

Sin prestar oídos a las quejas de mi amigo el príncipe, se los llevó de vuelta al carruaje, y yo me pregunté en silencio si me llevaría los peluches a casa.

Entonces, Ciel llamó mi atención, tirando de mí hacia el bosque que rodeaba la feria, y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos.

Volvió a abrazarme, descansando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, y me estremecí al sentir su respiración contra mi cuello.

-Sabes que yo jamás podría odiarte, ¿verdad? –me quedé de piedra. Era como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos en la noria- Te amo, Lizzy. Aunque... Sé que no te lo demostrado antes.

Le miré, completamente sin palabras, antes de atraerle con fuerza hacia mí, y besarle.

En principio no me respondió, y realmente me pregunté si no me habría equivocado al intentar besarle, pero entonces sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él, y me permití perderme en aquel beso.

No era como Sebastian, y realmente me era imposible compararlos, pero aún si se notaba nuestra mutua falta de experiencia en el tema, fue hermoso para mí.

-No tengo palabras para decirte lo importante que eres para mí, Lizzy, toda tú. Eres mi todo. Nunca olvides eso.

Mi corazón sanaba con cada palabra, cada caricia y cada beso. Seguimos así durante horas, paseando por el bosque, deteniéndonos cada pocos metros para besarnos contra algún árbol, nuestras manos nunca dejando al otro.

-¿Puedo?

Lo dijo en un leve susurro, sus labios sobre mi cuello, y sus manos se alzaron sobre mi cintura hasta que comprendí a qué se refería. Me sonrojé, pero estábamos lejos de la gente, así que me giré para mirarle mejor, y asentí.

Subió poco a poco, hasta llegar a mis pechos, fuertemente vendados bajo el vestido. Acarició la tirante delantera del vestido y pasó sus manos bajo mis brazos, llegando a mi espalda.

Encontró, bajo la tela, el final de la venda que mantenía mi apariencia de niña, y empezó a desenrollarla con cuidado, sacándola en círculos sobre el vestido. Su delantera, por suerte elástica, dejó notar el volumen de mis pechos.

Casi parecía un truco mágico: ¡de plancha a pechos! ¡Milagroso desarrollo instantáneo!

Ciel dejó caer la venda sobre una rama baja del árbol que tenía a mi espalda.

-_Tal como eres. No te ocultes de mí, por favor._

Me estremecí cuando tocó mis pechos de nuevo, a través de la tela, porque el repentino acceso libre de la sangre a ellos los había dejado hipersensibles. Ciel miró a su alrededor, con las manos aún sobre ellos, antes de tomarme de la mano y alejarnos del camino, entre los árboles.

Nos sentamos sobre las prominentes raíces de un roble, ocultos de toda mirada, y él volvió a besarme. Me abrazaba, y pasó a dejar un sendero de besos por mi cuello. La lujuria volvió a encenderse en mí, lentamente, tomando poco a poco fulgor, hasta que –cuando Ciel deshizo el camino de besos con la lengua- un gemido salió de mis labios.

Alzó la cabeza, y su mirada azul oscuro me deslumbró durante un instante. La lujuria brillaba también en él.

-C-Ciel...

-Voy a hacer algo –dijo, esforzándose por parecer serio-... Si lo consideras inapropiado, o no te gusta, solo detenme, ¿vale?

Asentí, y entonces él bajó lentamente la tela de mi vestido, desnudando mis pechos. Me sonrojé, al sentir su mirada fija sobre mí, y cerré los ojos, esperando su veredicto. _¿Le gustaba lo que veía? ¿O no?_

No esperé lo que hizo, y por ello el estremecimiento me recorrió entera desde la punta de los pies.

_Ciel había rodeado uno de mis pezones con la lengua._

Me miró, su mirada deleitada encontrándose con la mía, en shock. Liberó mi seno, y el sonido me hizo estremecer de nuevo. _Me gusta. Hazlo de nuevo._

¿Tal vez lo vio en mis ojos? Abrió la boca y volvió a tomar el pezón entre sus labios, trazando círculos a su alrededor con la lengua.

No pude evitarlo, y dejé que mis manos subieran a sus cabellos, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Un gemido ronco salió de mí, pero no le presté atención. Lo único que me importaba en ese momento era Ciel, y sus labios sobre mi piel expuesta.

Repitió sus actos con mi otro pezón, y yo sentí humedad reuniéndose entre mis piernas.

Le besé, la lujuria haciéndose cargo de mis actos, y él se estremeció de deseo cuando le besé en el cuello, como antes había hecho conmigo. Una de sus piernas había quedado entre las mías, y no tardé en quedar tumbada sobre la tierra, con otra rama como almohada, y él frotándose contra mí.

Gemía conmigo, ambos perdidos en aquel momento, y maldije en silencio a nuestra ropa. El calor de Julio permitía estar sin ella, incluso a esas horas de la tarde, así que cuando él me quitó las enaguas no protesté.

Pronto quedé abierta ante él, con mis medias de medio muslo y mis zapatos bajos, mientras que él abrió sus pantalones.

El calor entre nosotros ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para controlarlo, así que le besé _y nos volvimos uno bajo las ramas de aquel roble_.

C-E-s-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S

Suspiré ante el recuerdo, mi cuerpo estremeciéndose al recordar la calidez de su simiente inundarme cuando terminó dentro de mí.

"_Por suerte quedan solo tres semanas para nuestra boda"_ –pensé, sonrojándome.

Si mamá supiese lo que habíamos hecho, de seguro me estrangularía... Y nos casaría en el acto, apresurándolo todo de mala manera.

Me abracé a mí misma, _recordando_.

C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S

Ciel me había abrazado, como si yo fuese un pájaro y él temiese que yo fuera a salir volando en cualquier momento...

Vestirnos fue difícil, porque aún si ambos habíamos quedado agotados –era la primera vez que nos uníamos así, después de todo-, no queríamos dejar la piel del otro. A cada botón abrochado, se desabrochaban dos... Pero me encantó.

Finalmente, cuando logramos ponernos toda la ropa de vuelta a su lugar, nos dirigimos a un carro, que no dudamos en alquilar, y volvimos a su mansión, donde Ciel se esforzó al máximo por mantenerme lejos de Sebastian –era increíblemente obvio-, pidiéndome ayuda a mí para desnudarse, y devolviéndome el favor.

Ante la luz que entraba en su habitación –donde ambos dormiríamos-, pude ver la marca que tenía en el costado. Se estremeció cuando la toqué, y sus ojos me hablaron de un gran dolor oculto, así que me abstuve de hacer preguntas.

Le senté sobre la cama, ya desnudos los dos, y besé la marca, y su pecho, y sus muñecas, hasta volver a su cuello, y después a sus labios. Me abrazó, y ambos nos sumergimos bajo las mantas, abrazándonos.

Cuando se quedó dormido, deshice el lazo de su parche, y besé con dulzura su párpado, aún si se vieron confirmadas mis sospechas de que él no necesitaba el parche porque le faltara el ojo. _Quiere ocultar algo... Pero no invadiré su privacidad ahora._

Le abracé, dándole calor con mi cuerpo para que no se enfriara, y me permití dormir a su lado.

El candelabro de la mesa de noche de Ciel se apagó aparentemente solo, pero abría jurado que pude ver unos ojos rojos brillar en la oscuridad.

C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S-C-E-S

Una repentina brisa fría me sacó de mi recuerdo. Me dirigí a la puerta del balcón, algo confundida. _¿No había cerrado yo esa puerta?_

Negué para mí, la cerré de nuevo, y después volví a meterme entre las mantas.

El sueño debió capturarme enseguida, porque de improviso Sebastian me estaba abrazando, susurrando palabras frenéticas que no entendí. Le pedí que me dejase, asustada, y él me dirigió una mirada dolida, antes de desaparecer tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

De ahí, mis sueños volvieron a la normalidad. Esto es, la repetición constante de la noche que pasé con mi prometido, y sonreí en sueños, aunque sabía que Ciel no podría verme.

_Oh, Ciel... Seré solo tuya, siempre, siempre, siempre..._

N/A: Y hasta aquí la historia. ¡Nuestra rubia se resiste a los encantos del demonio! ¡Ciel lo logró! (Por ahora XD)

Se acerca la historia Sebastian x Elizabeth... ¡Comenten, plis!


	3. Epílogo: Un pacto

**N/A:****Por todos/as los que han comentado esta historia, animándome a continuar, les dejo este epílogo :D**

**Epílogo**

**-C-I-E-L-**

Seis meses pasaron, y yo era feliz con mi esposa.

_¿Cómo no serlo? Había conseguido apreciar a mi compañera, y la había salvado de las garras del demonio que, algún día, me mataría._

Pero solo una nube se cernía sobre nosotros, y es que a pesar de nuestras continuas _actividades_, Elizabeth no había quedado embarazada.

Médicos de todas clases vinieron, y se fueron, afirmando que no había ningún problema con ninguno de nosotros.

.

.

Una idea fatal cruzó por mi mente cuando el último médico se marchó, y pude ver a mi mayordomo sonriendo con aparente satisfacción.

Le llamé a mi estudio.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

Me miró, como si acabase de contarle una broma de algún tipo, sus ojos brillando carmesís, antes de que su expresión se oscureciese.

-¿Algo le preocupa, Milord? ¿Tal vez algo relacionado... con lady Elizabeth?

Su tono de voz al decir su nombre, me bastó para saber que fuese lo que fuese que pasaba, él era el culpable.

La ira caldeó mi pecho, ante la mera idea de él causándole algún mal a mi esposa.

-Sé que tú tienes que ver con esta... Situación. Elizabeth no queda encinta, y juraría que tú eres el causante, así que te lo preguntaré otra vez: ¿Qué le has hecho a mi esposa? -separando cada una de las palabras, dándoles más énfasis, pronuncié la orden que debería forzarlo a obedecerme- CONTESTA, SEBASTIAN.

Y él me respondió con la sonrisa que tendría un león al cazar a su presa.

-No importa lo que haga, o cómo lo haga, Joven Amo. El único que puede hacer florecer el vientre de lady Elizabeth... Soy yo.

_Esas palabras me dejaron mudo, mi mundo derrumbándose a mi alrededor mientras mi mente se llenaba de aquel posible futuro que había creído evitar._

_Porque si mi esposa no quedaba embarazada para el final del año, la reina empezaría a cuestionarse la utilidad de los Phantomhive..._

**-E-L-I-Z-A-B-E-T-H-**

Un fuerte ruido me había despertado.

Me puse mi salto de cama todo lo rápido que pude, y salí directamente hacia el estudio de mi esposo, donde este se había encerrado con Sebastian durante ya cuatro horas, según me advirtió el reloj del pasillo.

Maylene, Finnian, Bardroy y Tanaka habían corrido hasta allí también, listos para matar, pero les convencí para que volviesen a sus camas -pues era ya medianoche-, asegurándoles que yo me encargaría de lo que fuese que había causado el ruido.

Una vez se fueron, no me hizo falta siquiera tocar, pues la puerta del estudio se abrió al instante.

La escena ante mí era perturbadora.

Ciel yacía inmóvil sobre su escritorio, como dormido, pero algo en él -tal vez la extraña posición de su cabeza- me decía que pasaba algo mucho peor.

Sebastian, por su parte, estaba tranquilamente de pie tras él, sin guantes, sujetando sobre su mano izquierda -que lucía un extraño símbolo- una brillante esfera colorida.

Miraba la esfera como Edward miraba al brócoli: sabiendo que debía comérsela, pero sintiendo un profundo asco ante tal idea.

Mi mente iba a mil por hora, atando cabos sueltos: el símbolo que tenía Sebastian en la mano, el parche de Ciel...

Un jadeo aterrorizado escapó de entre mis labios, cuando mi mente procesó lo que había podido pasar en el estudio.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, antes de correr hacia mi indefenso marido, haciendo caso omiso del demonio y el alma que sostenía.

Ciel, por supuesto, no reaccionó. Lo levanté de la silla, llevándole en brazos hasta la mullida alfombra que ocupaba gran parte del suelo, acunándolo contra mi pecho.

Mis ojos derramaron sin permiso alguno las lágrimas que ya era incapaz de contener, la frustración acumulada por no quedarme embarazada y haberle vuelto a fallar a mi esposo rompiendo todas mis máscaras.

Me permití, aún llorando, mirar hacia aquel al que había considerado como un fiel amigo, el mismo que miraba hacia mi esposo con un odio inconfundible pintado en sus atractivas facciones.

_¿Por qué?_ -decían mis ojos, siendo mi boca incapaz de pronunciar sonidos coherentes.

-No está muerto, Milady... Aún no -seguí taladrándole con la mirada-. Para que él vuelva... Para que _yo_ renuncie al alma que tan estúpidamente me vendió su _esposo_... Vos, mi señora, deberéis ser mía, aunque solo sea una noche.

Las palabras siguieron atascadas en mi garganta, y fui incapaz de seguir mirándole, pasando a centrarme en el joven que tenía entre mis brazos, mis sollozos ya desprovistos de toda urgencia.

Porque ya no había peligro alguno para Ciel.

Mi respuesta estaba clara desde el principio.

Ahora... Aquella promesa que alguna vez hice se rompería...

Porque, si había de ser sincera conmigo misma, sabía que tarde o temprano habría acabado en brazos de aquel intoxicante mayordomo... Y había una parte de mí que llevaba deseándolo desde aquella noche en la noria.

Él me había estado tentando, pero el precio por renunciar era ya demasiado.

_¿Qué importaba mi salud mental o la paz de mi alma, si de entregarme a él dependía la vida del ser más preciado para mí?_

_¿Qué importaba si, después de realizar tan impuro acto _-serle infiel a mi esposo- _me perdía para siempre?_

Porque Sebastian Michaelis era una droga...

Y yo estaba a punto de rendirme ante él.

_-Lo haré._

**N/A:** Y el resto en mi secuela. Gracias por haber seguido esta historia :D


End file.
